cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:G Character Booster 3: RUMMY LABYRINTH of the Moonlit Night/@comment-26322759-20170107142709
So time for some palemoon card ideas First runner up support for nightmare dolls. Nightmare doll, Tiara Grade 0/5000 power/10000 shield/workeroid AUTO Forerunner AUTO{RC}(put this unit into your soul) At the end of your battle phase, you may pay the cost, if you do, you may check the top 3 cards from the top of your deck, choose up to one unit with "nightmare doll" in its name and put it into your soul and put the rest into the bottom of your deck in any other. AUTO{soul}(soulblast 1) At the beginning of your main phase, if you have a "nightmare doll" vanguard, you may pay the cost, if you do, you may call this unit onto an empty {RC}. Nightmare doll, Kesley Grade 2/9000 power/intercept/5000 shield/workeroid AUTO{soul}(put this unit into your drop zone) At the beginning of your stride phase, you may pay the cost, if you do, all of the in your hand gets +2 grade when paying the cost for stride and (soulcharge 1). Puppeteer of the endless nightmares, Charles "The amount of nightmare is infinite, an infinite number of nightmares, all under my delicate control...." Grade 4/+15000 power/triple drive/human STRIDE ACT{VC}(choose a faced down unit from your Gzone and turned it face up) If you pay the cost, you may choose up to any number of cards from your hand and reveal them, for each card revealed that is a , you may choose up to that number of cards from your soul and call it to separate {RC}, if the called units have "nightmare doll" in their name, those unit gets "AUTO{RC}When a vanguard that this unit attacked/boosted did not hit, you may put them into your soul." and if the called units is 4 or more this unit gets "GB3(generation break 3) {VC} AUTO(put this unit into your Gzone faced up)For each time a is put into the soul during this turn, you may choose up to that number of units with "nightmare doll" from your soul and call them to separate {RC}. Now for the silver thorn stride Supreme dragon of Silver Thorn, Eragon "Even the cursed eye of luquier is unable to fully tame the supreme dragon of silver thorn...."/ "The untameable wilderness of this beast is what makes the silver thorn one of the most anticipated group to perform on stage...." Grade4/ +15000 power/triple drive/dragon ACT{VC}(Choose a faced down "Supreme dragon of silver thorn, Eragon" from your Gzone and turn it face up and put all of your units with "silver thorn" in its name and put it into your soul.) If you pay the cost, (soulcharge 2) for each opened {RC}, you may choose up to that number of "silver thorn" units from your soul and call it to separate {RC} and if the number of "silver thorn" units that are called out during this turn is 3 or more, this unit gets "Gb3(Generation Break 3)AUTO{VC}(choose 3 of your "silver thorn" units and put it into your soul) When this unit attacks, you may pay the cost, if you do choose up to 2 cards with "silver thorn" in its name and called it to separate open {RC}.